


Paradise

by chaoticlywise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlywise/pseuds/chaoticlywise
Summary: Peter flops on the couch, laying his head on the back of the couch and rips his mask off next to Tony in all his burnt, sweaty glory. Tony’s nose turns up in disgust. “You smell like sewer water.” Tony groans.Peter closes his eyes and smiles tiredly but it’s a full-on, cheeky grin. “Just another day in paradise.”Or:While Tony's relaxing at the Tower, Peter deals with a building fire, the general (unhappy) public, and a dog. He goes to Tony for a bit of help.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy y’all. Haha okay so don’t be mad for me not uploading recently, I’ve been in this weird funk where I just didn’t want to write, not to mention school n’ stuff. Anywho this one isn’t great, I just really needed to get a fic out so here ya go. Enjoy if you can:))
> 
> I take recommendations (being creative and original is hard lol)! If you would like to recommend a fic, you can comment it on my most recent fic or ask me on Tumblr (@chaoticlywise). Happy reading and hit me up with some prompts!

It’s around 4 in the afternoon when Tony Stark gets a call from Peter Parker. It’s late November so the sun is already setting and the the fall chill is less of a chill and more of a freezing bite. Fall in New York- lovely. 

Tony is actually relaxing for once. It’s Pepper’s fault that it’s happening or else it wouldn’t be. She claimed that he was going to “work himself to death”. He scoffs at the idea. He’d be dead by now if that was the case. 

So, Pepper and Tony are sitting around the Tower, being lazy bums and watching movies instead of going to any of the meetings they should be going to, or doing one of the hundreds of stacks of paperwork on their respective desks, or making suit upgrades, or- well, you get the picture. Tony is enjoying himself, as selfish as he feels for it. Then his phone rings with the ringtone he’d set for Peter Parker himself. 

Tony ignores it for just a moment. Pepper is right next to him, under his arm and enjoying herself for once. He doesn’t want to ruin it. Pepper sighs, sits up and stretches, pausing the movie. She throws him a look. “Aren’t you gonna get that?” She asks, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Tony sighs. 

“Kids,” he sighs to himself as he picks up the phone and presses accept at the last moment. “Stark’s home for spider-kids at your service, how may I assist you?” 

“Okay, so don’t be mad,” Peter’s voice comes over the receiver. It’s breathy and definitely coming from the suit if the background noise is any indication. Mostly yelling, something crackling and… a dog barking? That’s new. Tony groans aloud. Any sentence starting with “don’t be mad” was usually bad news for Tony, especially when it came out of Peter’s mouth. “Hey, I heard tha- nonono, don’t do that!” Peter exclaims over the phone. Tony sits up, suddenly worried at the raw terror in the kids voice.

“Kid?” Tony asks, standing up now and rushing down to the Lab, leaving a confused looking Pepper in the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“Uh, yeah- okay, so can you come, like… pick me up?” Peter asks hesitantly. “Or something..?” He tacks on at the end when Tony doesn't respond right away. Tony shakes his head, massaging his forehead. What was he going to do with this kid?

“Yeah, uh, yeah,” Tony says as he suits up. “I’ll be there in the next… 5 to 7 minutes. That good?” He asks, really hoping that it is.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter says, sounding unsure. “That can work.” 

“Cool,” Tony says. “4 minutes it is, then.” 

“Thank you, Tony, really.” 

“Eh, don’t sweat it,” Tony says, trying to sound nonchalant. Peter laughs loudly, still sounding out of breath. It ends with a cough. “What’s so funny? I thought I was hip with the kids.”

“No, you’ll just-” Peter cuts himself off, still laughing at a one-sided joke. “You’ll see when you get here.”

“Okay..?” 

——————————————————————

Peter’s right. He does understand the joke when he arrives. Does he think it’s funny, however? No. Not in the slightest.

The building FRIDAY had directed him to is currently on fire. And Peter is inside the said on fire building. Tony lets out a harsh breath that could’ve been a laugh if he’d tried hard enough for it to be. He presses his comm and chaos fills his ears.

“Kid?” Tony asks. Peter hums in affirmation that he heard. “Kid, I’m here.” 

“Nice,” Peter says, huffing slightly. “Meet me at the third floor fire escape in like, 15-ish seconds. East side of the building.” 

“I can make that work,” Tony answers as he flies off in the direction he was told. 

When he gets there, Spider-Man is stepping out of one of the broken windows while carrying a bundle of oddly shaped blankets. Tony flies down so he’s as eye height with Peter. There are people on the streets below just noticing the hero’s interaction and calling out to their friends to come see. With phones recording and modern day technology in mind, Tony makes sure to keep it PG and not to say Peter’s name.

“Here,” Peter shouts over the crackling of fire and people below, handing him the bundle of blankets. “Take this! I’ll meet up with you in a minute.” 

The bundle suddenly squirms in his arms and one of the blankets slides off just far enough to reveal…two eyes and a big, wet nose. Tony realizes what it is immediately.

“It’s a dog,” he says, almost to himself, surprised. But, really, why is he shocked at this point? The kid could pass him a detonating bomb and he wouldn’t question it. He shakes his head slightly. “We’ll be at the Tower. Stay safe, and don’t be in this smoke too much longer. I trust my suit to keep you safe. You keeping yourself safe on the other hand… not so much.” 

“Rude,” Peter grumbles as he steps back into the burning building from the fire escape. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes, tops.” 

“Better be,” Tony calls through the comms as he sets off to the tower. “Or I’m calling You-Know-Who!”

“Dude,” Peter says exasperatedly. “Not cool.” They hang up.

——————————————————————

Peter lands on the Avenger’s landing pad with an over-dramatic twist and flip, still managing to land in a graceful crouch even with the physical fatigue he feels. 

Peter stumbles into the Tower and walks down to the living room, already occupied by Tony - who's on his phone and paying no attention Peter whatsoever - and the dirty golden retriever he’d rescued. 

Peter flops on the couch, laying his head on the back of the couch and rips his mask off next to Tony in all his burnt, sweaty glory. Tony’s nose turns up in disgust. “You smell like sewer water.” Tony groans. 

Peter closes his eyes and smiles tiredly but it’s a full-on, cheeky grin. “Just another day in paradise.” He answers lightly. Tony takes this moment to make sure Peter isn’t, you know, dying or anything. He notes that the suit’s ripped in several spots that he’ll have to fix when he upgrades it later this week. The more concerning matter is the slight burn marks on Peter himself. Tony sits up abruptly. 

“Okay, kid,” he says, clapping his hand. The noise volume makes Peter flinch slightly and crack an eye open to look at Tony. “Let's get you fixed up and then we can deal with… this situation later.” Tony says gesturing towards the dog. Peter nods slightly as he gets up, grunting and wincing only slightly as they walk to the medbay.

——————————————————————

Later comes and Tony and Peter make posters for the dog. Tony lets Peter take them home to pass them out and tape them up around the city. In the meantime, however, it seems the Tower will have a guest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you enjoyed kinda. I literally wrote this in a day, so... there's that. Also, what would you think about me expanding my writing horizon? I may or may not have gotten back into the Narnia fandom and now I just really want to write something with cute sibling fluff tbh. Okay, tell me what you think about that. I'll probs do it either way. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
